Dragoons
by Amethyst Wolf Dragon
Summary: During a duel something exploded. Now Jou is half Red Eyes and Seto is half Blue Eyes. Who did this and why? And what are Seto and Jou going to do. Just going to have to make the best of it! Whats this? Hidden feelings? YYY RB MM HO Eventally JS!FINISHED!
1. In Which There Is An Explosion

I completly uverhauled the story. I spread out the convos and made some points clearer and changed some minor details but it's complete now!

* * *

Chapter One In Which There Is An Explosion

Kaiba Mansion-Dueling arena

"Alright Kaiba, I sacrifice two cards to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon! Red Eyes destroy his Battle Ox!"

And with that attack one of the three cards on Kaibas' side of the field was blasted apart in a shower of light.

"I end my turn."

Kaiba was, however, still smirking, "Nice job koinu but just because I can't summon my Egyptian God card doesn't mean that you have nothing to worry about. I sacrifice my two remaining cards to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon to the field. Blue Eyes White Dragon destroy his Red Eyes! White Lightning!"

"Not so fast Kaiba I activate Waboku!"

"You're just stalling the inevitable koinu."

"Shuddup Kaiba."

(Some where)

Some one watched as Jou prevented his cards destruction.

"I think that we should make this more interesting."

And with that the mysterious figure took a newly learned spell and got ready for the perfect chance to activate it.

(Back at the duel)

"Grrr. I lay two card face down and end my turn."

_Wow that was close! I hope that card isn't a trap. O well here goes nothing._

Jou let out a breath hoping that his bluff would work, "I put one card face down and end my turn."

And them there seemed to be an explosion and everything went briefly dark. When the lights came back on Yugi, Mokuba, and the others found Jou and Seto unconscious where they had been standing. Mokuba reacted first and ran to Seto's side.

"Seto! Wake up. Are you ok? Seto!" He cried, shaking his brother gently.

Yugi and the others had gone to check Jou. Yugi turned to look at where Mokuba was kneeling. He walked over to check Seto and a good look determined that he was just unconscious.

"It's ok Mokuba. They're just unconscious. We should put them some where we can keep an eye on them till they wake up."

Mokuba looked up at Yugi then nodded hesitantly. With everyone's help they managed to get Seto up to his room and Jou on a couch in a room off of Seto's.

Nether boy stirred all afternoon and soon the other's had to head home but Mokuba said that he would keep an eye on Jou as well as Seto so the others didn't feel so bad leaving Jou there.

(The next morning)

Seto woke up to find him self lying on his stomach in his bed but he couldn't remember how he got there. Sitting up he felt odd weight near his shoulder blades and another at his tail bone but thought nothing of it as he stretched. However, when he looked at the mirror across the room he yelped and all most fell of the bed.

Mokuba, who was already up, heard his brother yelp and ran to find out what was wrong. When he got there he flung open the door...and stopped dead in his tracks with his mouth gaping open and his eyes the size of dinner plates, "Big brother are...are you ok?"

Seto spun around when he heard Mokuba's voice, "I...I don't...know. Tell me if you see a pair of light blue wings, a blue tail, and light blue horns."

Mokuba nodded and waked towards his brother who was staring in disbelief and hoping that it was a trick. That was until he felt his brother touching one of his new wings. He jumped slightly and Mokuba drew his hand away.

"They feel pretty real to me big brother."

Then Mokuba seemed to remember something.

"What is it Mokuba?"

"Well Seto, after the explosion type thing we found both you and Jou unconscious we put you both up here till so we could keep a eye on you guys. And because nether of you woke up, and we didn't want to move ether of you, Jou is still here."

And with that Mokuba jumped off Seto's bed and grabbed Seto's hand, "Come on we should check on him!"

Seto, still in shock, allowed him self to be dragged. When they got to the little side room they found a ball with black wings, a black tail, and two black horns snoozing on the couch. Seeing this brought Seto's shock back double.

_Not him too! What's going on? How did this happen to us. _

Mokuba stared for about thirty seconds then shook his head and headed over to the ball that was Jou. Jou's wings were covering most of him and his tail was wrapped around him like a cat or dog's would with the top of his head just visible. Mokuba sighed and gently prodded one of Jou's wings and softly called Jou.

.oOOo.

Jou woke to someone poking him. Ignoring the fact that he was curled into a ball he batted away the hand and mumbled "I'm up, I'm up, keep you shorts on." He then uncurled and stretched and rubbed out his eyes. Only then did he notice that he was not at home and that two things felt off around his upper and lower back not to mention the odd feeling on his head.

.oOOo.

"Unn...Where am I and what time is it and why ain't I at home?" Asked a still half asleep Jou.

"You are at Kaiba Mansion, it's about 9:30 in the morning, and your here because there was an incident and you were knocked out. Anything else? If not I declare that we should get break fast!"

Jou nodded and woke up some more at the mention of food. Then he noticed Kaiba, in a pair of pants and nothing else, with what appeared to be wings and a tail.

"AH! Kaiba what happened am I seeing things or do you really have wings and a tail!"

Kaiba snapped out of his shock at that and glared at Jou, "You can't really talk koinu! Take a look in the mirror behind you!"

Jou rolled his eyes and did so; looking over his shoulder to the mirror. Half a second passed before Jou leapt up and felt over where his new appendages were.

"WOW! I have wings and a tail. Hmm, I look like a Red Eyes. Excellent!"

Mokuba rolled his eyes again through this, "If you're done admiring you're self can we get some breakfast?"

After Jou had calmed down Mokuba dragged both boys back out into Seto's room and downstairs.

"You know Seto it's a good thing we don't have servants!" A delighted Mokuba said as the three of the set about making breakfast.

With breakfast cooked and eaten it was time to try and figure some things out.

"Here's a question. What was the last card that you both played?"

Both Seto and Jou took a minute to remember before answering.

"I played Flute of Summoning Dragons and Polymerization."

"The last card I played was Polymerization."

Seto raised an eyebrow, "And just what was the point of that. Last I heard you didn't have anything you could polymerize with your Red Eyes."

"For your information I do have something I could polymerize with my dragon and I was setting up for when I drew that card." Jou snapped back. "And you know what it's like we got polymerized together with the dragons that we had out."

After this was said everyone's eyes got big and Seto demanded to know how that could happen.

"Hey big brother why don't we call around to the Item holders and ask if they did or felt anything?"

Seto thought about it but Jou spoke first. "Sounds like a good idea to me Mokuba. My bet's on Malik and Marik but I'll take a side bet on that freak Pegasus."

Seto nodded and Mokuba raced off.

Seto and Jou collapsed on couches in one of the living rooms being careful of their wings and tails.

"This is going to be a long day."

Seto could only nod numbly in reply before flipping on the news.


	2. In Which They Discover New Abilities

Chapter 2 In Which They Discover New Abilities

**Kame Game shop-8:54 a.m.**

_**Ring Ring...Ring Ri**_

"Hello, Kame Game shop, Soloman speaking. O, hello Mokuba. Hmm, sure I'll get him."

Soloman put down the phone and went to the kitchen.

"Yugi, Mokuba is on the phone and says he has something he wants to ask you."

"Ok thanks"

Yugi headed out into the hall and picked up the phone.

"Hey Mokuba! Did Jou wake up?"

_"Yeah he's up."_

"That's good. So what did you want to ask me?"

"_I wanted to know if you saw or felt anything odd just before that explosion._"

"Not really"

_"O, ok. Hey do you know if it's possible to fuse a person with a Duel Monster?"_

"I don't know. Hang on a sec and I'll ask Yami."

(Yami?)

((Yes aibou?))

(Do you know if it's possible to merge a person with a duel monster?)

((Well...theoretically it's possible. But you would need either one of the Sennen Items or be really advanced in Shadow magic or both. Why do you ask?))

(Mokuba asked.)

"Mokuba? Yami says that it's theoretically possible but you need a Sennen Item or be really advanced in Shadow magic or both."

_"Ok, thanks you guys! O and you come over at about 2?_"

"Sure things Mokuba."

_"Thanks. See you later._"

"Bye."

**_Click. Click._**

"I wonder why he wanted to know that. I hope that Jou's ok."

((I'm sure he's fine aibou.))

Yugi smiled.

(Thanks Yami. You're probably right.)

**Ryou's appartment-9:02 a.m.**

**_Ring Ring_**

"BAKURA! Don't you dare touch that phone!"

Bakura stopped in his tracks and glared at his hikari, "Why the hell shouldn't I hikari?"

Ryou just walked passed him, "Because I don't trust you to after the last time my dad called." Was the perfectly calm reply.

**_Ring R_**

"Hello Ryou speaking."

_"Hey Ryou I got a question I need to ask you."_

"Alright."

_"Did you guys feel anything yesterday before the explosion or did Bakura try to do anything yesterday?"_

"I didn't feel anything and besides him trying to swipe two or three things I don't think that he tried anything."

Bakura realized they were talking about him, "Damnit hikari I swear I didn't do anything yesterday and I did NOT cause that explosion nor did I have anything to do with it!"

Ryou gave him a mild look before ignoring him completely.

"_Alright then. Can you two come over later at about 2?_"

"Of course we can Mokuba. We'll see you them. Ja-na."

"_Ja-na._"

_**Click Click**_

"So what's going on? You going out later?"

"No..."

"Ok"

"...were both going to Kaiba's place later. And you will NOT try to take anything this time!"

Ryou glared at his Yami as he opened his mouth to say something then closed it thinking. Bakura grinned (more like leered) at his hikari.

"Alright fine. But it's going to coast you! Once now and twice after we get home."

Ryou gave his Yami a look as he thought it over.

"Alright, I guess." He said after about a minute.

"Yes!" Bakura exclaimed before dragging Ryou off.

"But you should wait or try to make this last since we have several hours Bakura."

Bakura only grinned wider.

**Ishitar Residence-9:16 a.m.**

**_Ri_**

"Ishitar residence. Ishizu speaking."

"_Hey Ishizu it's Mokuba. I need to ask you something."_

"You want to know if I felt anything strange yesterday afternoon."

"_Umm...yeah._"

"To be honest I neither felt nor did I have any premonitions of anything happening. But I can ask Malik if you want."

"_Thanks_"

Ishizu put down the phone and went to the living room.

"Malik did either you or Marik do, see, of feel anything yesterday before the occurrence at Kaiba mansion?"

"I didn't do anything."

Ishizu looked over at Marik.

"What?"

"I would like an answer."

(It's best to answer her. She can be really...persuasive when she wants to be.)

((O, Alright.))

"I didn't see or feel anything yesterday and the only thing I tried to do was to find where Kaiba kept his matches."

Malik sweat dropped. That wasn't a smart thing to say after Ishizu had banned them from anything that created fire. Ishizu narrowed her eyes dangerously. Marik gulped.

"I see. Also Mokuba is going to ask if you two will go to the Kaiba Mansion around 2."

"We'll go."

"Alright."

She started to walk away and Marik thought he was safe.

"And don't think you're off the hook Marik!"

Now Marik was really worried.

"Neither of them felt nor saw anything. And they can both come over later."

"_Ok, thanks Ishizu!_"

"You welcome. Ja-matta."

"_Ja-matta."_

_**Click Click**_

Ishizu hung up and entered the living room in time to see Marik's blinking outline. Ishizu grinned. She was getting use to doing this and it was quite fun.

"O, Marik where are you?" She called in a sing-song as she stalked off to find him.

**Back at the Kaiba mansion**

Mokuba hung up the phone with a small sigh. The only person he hadn't called was Shadi, since Pegasus no longer had the Eye, but that was ok because it was highly unlikely that he was involved. Mokuba walked into the living room where Seto and Jou were watching the news...well Seto was watching and Jou was mastering the use of his tail.

"Hey guys. I called the others but none of them felt or saw anything yesterday. But they'll be over at 2 so we can see if any of them can help."

Seto nodded in acknowledgement.

Jou, who had mastered moving his tail, was stretching his wings.

"Hey Kaiba got some where I can try out these here wings?"

Seto sighed then glared, "Why?"

"Because I want to know if they are really strong enough to hold my weight."

Seto gave up and turned off the TV. He got up, stretched, and grabbed Jou by the arm with his tail as he walked out. Jou, caught off guard, almost fell before getting his balance by back winging lightly.

**Random large room**

Jou flared his wings to their full extent then pushed off the ground hard as he brought them down. He flapped once, twice and felt ok. He managed a lap around the room, which was about half the size of a football field, before hovering in front of the Kaiba brothers.

"Hey Kaiba you should try this. It's almost like instinct."

"I'm surprised you know what that means."

"Shaddup Kaiba and get yer tail up here!"

"Yeah, go for it big brother!"

Seto once again sighed in defeat. He stretched his wings and jumped as he brought his wings down. He flapped a couple of times before faltering in the air.

"Don't just fan yer wings! Listen to your instincts." Instructed Jou.

Seto glared at him but did what he was told in an attempt to not fall out of the air. And to his surprise it worked. But instead of taking a lap around the room he climbed as high as he could then dived for the ground and pulled up at the last minute.

"That was cool big brother!" Seto turned to face his brother and started to hover. He was smirking. Jou rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like "show-off" but Seto pretended not too hear him.

"Hey Moky want to see if I can fly while carrying you?"

Mokuba jumped in excitement, "Yes!"

"Alright first you got to calm down."

Mokuba stopped jumping and stood still. Seto landed and picked up his brother.

"Hold on to my neck." Ordered Seto. Mokuba nodded and did so. Then Kaiba was off again, and finding that Mokuba mad almost no difference to his flying, went pretty high before hovering.

They saw Jou practicing diving, climbing and barrel rolls. Seto did a few aerial stunts before gliding to the ground to put Mokuba down.

"You guys keep having fun and practicing. I'll come get you at 1." Seto grinned and took off again and dove at Jou who only just dodged. Jou started yelling at him and dove for him. Mokuba shock his head as he left and the air battle continued.

**1 o'clock in the random room**

Both Jou and Seto were panting and hovering. Their air battle had lasted an hour and a half and the rest of the time was spent trying to do better tricks and combinations then the other. The door slid open and Mokuba bounced in.

"Guy's it's 1 why don't you come down and shower!" He shouted up at the two ryuujins. Both practically fell out of the air. Seto wandered of to his private bath and Mokuba lead Jou to a guest bath.

Two o'clock found both ryuujins clean and somewhat rested. Since neither off them had figured out how to get a shirt over their wings they went without. And both were wearing new pants with holes ripped in them for their tails. No one had shown up yet but they would probably be along soon.

**_BING BONG_**

"They're here!"

Mokuba jumped off his seat and raced to the door to let everyone in.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Mokuba."

"Come on in. I'll take you to were Seto and Jou are."

As they walked in Yami decided to voice his question, "Hey Mokuba why did you ask about merging Duel Monsters with people?"

"You'll see!" was Mokuba's chipper reply.

As they entered the living room there was a large amount of big eyes and dropping jaws.

Seto rolled his eyed and Jou said, "What never seen a guy with wings before?"

Mokuba shock his head and sat down next to his brother who, like Jou, was sitting on the floor.

Once the others had picked their jaws up off the floor they too sat were they were comfortable. That would be Yugi was leaning against Yami, Ryou was in a similar position with Bakura's arm around his waist, and Malik more or less in Marik's lap. Yep everyone's favorite sitting arrangement.

"I think I understand why you asked us that question earlier Mokuba." Said a still slightly stunned Yami.

"So are they real or are you guy's just yanking our chain?" asked Marik.

Jou, who was sitting closest to Marik, whapped him on the back of his head with his tail.

"Itai!"

"Feel real enough for ya?"

Marik could only nodded as he clutched the back of his head. The discussion carried on from there with no major incidents until…

"Hey Marik! Wanna hear what I heard form dark change of heart?"

Marik seeing the glint in Bakura's eyes smirked.

"Sure Bakura."

"She told me that Red Eyes has a crush on Blue Eyes."

Both Jou and Seto sat very straight and glared at the Tomb Robber and the Psycho.

"You don't say Bakura. I heard that Blue Eyes has a crush on Red Eyes."

By now Jou's eyes were as Red as the dragon he was fused with and Seto's were completely blue. Ryou and Malik had long since disappeared to somewhere safe. Most likely they were behind the couch with Yami, Yugi, and Mokuba. Lightning started to dance around Seto's hands as fire surrounded Jou's just before they stuck out at Bakura and Marik. They both dodged without thinking. But when they saw the smoking craters where they had been standing their eyes got HUGE.

Identical smirks crept across Jou and Seto's faces.

"Looks like we got the powers of our dragons as well."

"It does seem that way. Mr. Red Eyes what do you say to testing our new abilities on these two who are making themselves such lovely targets?"

"I think that's a fine idea Mr. Blue Eyes. May I try first since it was I who was first insulted?"

"Of course Mr. Red Eyes. I shall take the second try." Seto answered.

"Why thank you Mr. Blue Eyes." Jou said with a slight bow.

And with that Jou punched the air in Bakura's direction causing a large fire ball to appear and smash into the wall were Bakura had been standing two seconds ago. Seto did the same in Marik's direction which caused a stream of lightning to appear. Bakura and Marik took of running with Seto and Jou flying in pursuit.

**10 minutes later**

Seto and Jou came back, smirking like a predator that had made a kill, and dragging Bakura and Marik behind them. Bakura had some nasty burns that were smoking faintly and Marik was sporting some lovely electric burns and his hair was ever crazier then normal. They dumped Bakura and Marik and sat where they had been sitting and still smirking. No one spoke out loud.

(Bakura? Are you alive?)

((I'll tell you as soon as my body works.))

(Oy Marik you dead?)

((Tell the pretty chibi dragons of Ra to stop dancing please.))

Everyone saw Malik sweat drop and shake his head.

"So what's the verdict guys?" asked Yugi.

"Well Bakura's alive but I doubt he'll want to move anytime soon."

"Marik's alive but keeps complaining about seeing 'pretty chibi dragons of Ra' that he keeps seeing dancing around. I think you fried his brain to much Seto."

Everyone sweat dropped as Seto simply shrugged his shoulders.


	3. In Which There Is Much Talking

Chapter 3 In Which There Is Much Talking And Little Else

**Kaiba Mansion-about 4:20 p.m.**

Ryou has wandered off too get the first aid kid and LOTS of ice for Marik and Bakura's burns. Marik and 'Kura are currently not moving or talking and Marik possessed a very nice set of swirly eyes. Everyone else was having a nice civil conversation.

"I only heard off merging people with duel monsters twice back in Egypt before I took the throne. Once was when some priest and an army general were talking about merging people with duel monster to make better soldiers. And I heard a rumor that someone got combined with a Silver Fang, so they looked like a wolf man, but that's all I ever heard of it."

Sighs and thoughtful looks all round.

"Sounds like someone got them selves turned into a werewolf." Said a grinning Jou who received a thwack from Seto's tail for the wise crack. Some of the others chuckled at the comment and the ryuujins antics.

"Well who do you think it was then?"

Everyone thought about it.

"If Shadi was bored I really wouldn't put it passed him."

"I guess Yug' but there's always that freak Pegasus ya know."

"Don't think so koryuu. I happen to know that he has sunken into sever depression and is admitted to a private hospital."

"Don't you usually call Jou a koinu?"

"Yes Malik but it unfortunately no longer really applies. If or when we change back I can go back to koinu."

"Makes sense to me but how do you know about Pegasus? Were you bored and doing some random search/hacking?"

Seto's eyebrow twitched. "Something like that Malik."

**_BING BONG_**

Everyone jumped then looked at Mokuba.

"I didn't call anyone else but I guess I'm volunteered to answer."

Everyone nodded as the door bell rang again.

**_BING BONG BI_**

Mokuba yanked the door open to reveal none other then Honda, Otogi, and Anzu. She spoke up first.

"Hey Mokuba! We came to see how Jou was doing."

Mokuba gave it brief thought then shrugged.

"Follow me." He said with a bright smile.

He led them to the room where the others were.

Ryou had returned by the time they got there. He and Malik were more or less hiding their Yamis from view as they wrapped all the burns in ice and attended any other wounds they came across on their no longer smoking Yamis. Apparently Jou and Seto could change their nails to razor sharp claws.

When the new arrivals saw Jou and Seto It was mixed reactions. Honda's jaw dropped, Otogi's eye's got really big, and Anzu almost fainted. Jou turned and, seeing his friends, jumped up and headed over shouting "Hey guys!".

Anzu, who had recovered, stared at Jou in disbelief, "Jou is that really you?"

Jou grinned.

"Of course it's me! Who else would it be?"

Honda shook his head, "I don't thing she expected to see you shirtless..."

"...or with wings and a tail." finished Otogi.

Jou grinned impishly.

"It's not like I'm the only one." said Jou as he pointed with a wing.

The new comers blinked again when they saw Seto but shrugged and places on the floor and couch. That is Anzu sat on the couch and Honda sat on the floor with Otogi in his lap. Jou reclaimed his floor spot.

"So I'm guessing this little powwow is to decide who did this to you."

"You win the gold cupie doll Otogi." Seto replied sarcasticly.

"This form dose have it's perks though." Both Jou and Seto got that predatory smirk again.

"Really? What would they be?"

"Well that would be obvious Honda. We can fly and these tails are pretty useful..."

"...And having powers and claws is really useful as well."

As this was said Ryou and Malik dragged their now conscious, bandaged, and iced Yamis over to the group.

"Yes, as Bakura and Marik helped them discover."

Jou and Seto shared a look and got up and stood on either side of aforementioned Yamis.

"And these are our examples for the usefulness of dragon powers." Declared Jou with a dramatic sweep of his arms. Seto smirked and folded his arms across his chest.

Marik and Bakura attempted to glare bit it ended up looking more like a puppy glare. Anzu in the interim looked shocked at the state that the psycho's were in.

"You know friends really shouldn't do things like that to each other. Even if they are psychos."

"O come on Anzu they set them selves up for it. And they helped us discover that we had our dragon's powers!"

"It doesn't really matter. You shouldn't have hurt them enough to cause them to look like mummies..." she continued in this manner.

"No! My head hurts to much for it. Stop the Friendship ranting bitch. KUDASAI!" Begged Marik with his hands pressed against his head.

Seto obliged by hitting Anzu in the back of her head with his tail...Hard. She slumped sideways on the couch unconscious.

"Praise be to Amun-Ra!"

"Don't you think you're exaggerating slightly Marik?" asked Jou

Everyone took a moment too see if Anzu was going too wake up. When she didn't show sign of reviving they just went back the conversation. Since they knew that the cause wasn't an Item Holder they tried to figure out who it could be. In the end they decided to get Ishizu over to help them. Malik got 'volunteered' to call.

Ishitar Residence- 3:26 p.m.

**_Ring R_ **

"Hello."

"_Hey Ishizu. Can you come over and help use with a problem?_"

"I'm guessing that this has to do with the incident yesterday. Sure I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"_Thanks sis!_"

_**Click Click**_


	4. In which a decision is made and interest...

Chapter 4 In Which A Decision Is Made And Interesting Thoughts Occur

**Kaiba Mansion-3:41 p.m.**

Malik met Ishizu at the door.

"Thanks for coming sis."

"It's no problem." She said with a slight smile.

Malik led her to the living room where everyone, sans Seto, Jou, Mokuba, and Anzu, was. When they got there Ishizu barley raised an eyebrow at Marik and Bakura's state.

"And what may I ask happened to you two?"

Neither spoke and both glared as best they could.

Ryou, who was smirking uncharacteristically, answered, "Let's just say all there teasing of Seto and Joey caught up with them."

"Ah."

Ishizu and Malik sat down.

"And where are Seto and Jou?" inquired Ishizu.

"They took Anzu to another room and went to get us some food. Anzu was knocked out again."

This was when Jou and Mokuba came parading back in carrying a bunch of snacks. They were followed by Seto who was carrying drinks in his arms and cups with his tail and not looking very happy about it.

"Alright everyone we got da food! Chips, popcorn, mochi, you name it we grabbed it. And Seto's got sodas for everyone!" chirped Jou.

"Since we figure we'll be at this for a while we decided that snacks were needed." piped Mokuba.

They dumped all the stuff on a table in the middle of the room and barley had moved away before it disappeared from sight.

When everyone was reseated Ishizu was staring at Jou and Seto with slightly widened eyes. She turned to Malik, who was 'helping' his Yami eat, and said, "I guess that you would like help figuring out how those two got combined with their dragons." Malik nodded before going back to 'helping' Marik eat.

"Can you try and See who did this?" asked Yugi.

"I can try."

Ishizu held her hands up to ether side of the Sennen Tauk and slipped into a trance.

Everyone munched on their snacks nervously while they waited.

-.oOOo.-

_I can't believe this happened to me! Who would do this? I didn't think that it was possible to do this. I barely accept that magic is real damnit! And why me and Jou?_

Seto looked over at Jou who was leaning against the wall smirking at something.

_We'll probably be stuck with him until this is over. Although he doesn't look to bad with out his shirt on. Very well toned chest and WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!_

Seto shook his head trying to clear it.

_Where did that thought come from!_

He sighed.

_I will be happy when we figure out how to get shirts over our wings._

There was a pause in his thoughts.

_He looks good with black wings._

Seto realized what he had thought.

_DAMNIT!_

He began mentally reprimanding himself.

-.oOOo.-

Everyone was still waiting for Ishizu and no one was watching Seto's face scrunch up in irritation or when he started to shake his head as if to clear it. That is no one except Jou.

.oOOo.

Jou watched Kaiba think.

_I wonder why this happened to us. Was it a random act or did someone do this to us on purpose? Kaiba doesn't look like he's figured it out…he looks kinda cute when he scrunches his face up like that. WHAT THE? I don't know where that came from. Though I gotta admit the light blue wings look good on him. GAA. Stop it Jou! You are not falling for Kaiba. He's always putting you down. He's a jerk, that's it. A handsome jerk…AARRGG!_

Jou's mental battle continued.

.oOOo.

**Kaiba Mansion-4:53 p.m.**

"I hope we get an answer soon cause my parents won't let me stay long because of school tomorrow." whispered Honda hoping not to break Ishizu's trance.

Ryou nodded on agreement as did Yugi.

Jou's eye's widened a little, "Shimatta. I forgot about school. And I doubt I can go looking like this." He spread his wings for enfaces.

"We can say your sick." offered Yugi.

"Thanks pal! Now all I gotta do is figure out how to get to my apartment."

"Not a good idea koryuu."

"Big Brother's right. You should probably stay here until we figure this out."

Jou thought about it, "Alright if you say so."

Thirty seconds later Ishizu's eye's snapped open.

"Well sis? Were able to See any thing?" asked Malik anxiously.

Ishizu shook her head.

"The only thing I could really See was that the spell originated from the shadow realm in the area where the monsters dwell."

Everyone's eye's widened.

"Does that mean that one of our own monsters did this to us!" asked Jou.

"Not necessarily. It could have been a monster from the deck of anyone here."

"Well the only one here with powerful spell casters is Yugi."

Yugi looked surprised then a little sheepish.

"That's true but I haven't ever talked with my monsters."

"We know Yugi. So now we need to figure out a way to the monster part of the Shadow Realm. Any idea?"

Jou looked around hoping some one could come up with an answer.

"I'll try and get a hold of Shadi. He will probably know a way there." said Ishizu, "In the mean time we should all head home."

The others all nodded and got up. Honda and Otogi volunteered to drop Anzu at her house since they had brought her over.

**Kaiba Mansion-7:38 p.m.**

Everyone had left awhile ago and Mokuba and the Ryuugins had eaten dinner. Kaiba wandered off to his room to work and think. Mokuba lead Jou to one of the guest rooms just down the hall from Seto's room before heading to his own room. Tomorrow would be an interesting day that was for sure


	5. In Which Seto Eventually Learns To Let H...

Chapter 5 In Which Seto Eventually Learns To Put His Guard Down

**Next Morning – Kaiba Mansion**

"BYE SETO! BYE JOU! Have fun and don't kill each other!" yelled Mokuba as he left for school leaving Jou and Seto alone together in the mansion.

"I'm going to do some work. Try not to break any thing koryuu."

Jou glared at Kaiba's retreating back, trying very hard not to blast him with a fire ball, not knowing that his eyes had turned red. He glared for a little longer before wandering off to the game room that Mokuba had shown him yesterday.

It was one of the coolest things he'd ever seen. The room had a 64" flat panel wall mounted screen designed specifically for video games, a large curving couch as well as large pillows on the floor, every game system Jou could name and a few he couldn't, and more games then he could count.

_Definitely better then school and possibly better then the arcade!_ Thought Jou as he settled in to play the first game he found.

**Kaiba's Workroom - 10:06 a.m.**

_There! I finally fixed the code that idiot broke. How could anyone screw things up **that** badly?_

Kaiba sighed totally bored. He started flicking through the security camera channels. Eventually stopped when he found Jou sitting in the game room playing an old Sega Genesis.

_Now what could he be playing? Maybe I'll go down and torment him or something. Maybe I should go practice flying...later._

And with that Seto wandered out of his workroom.

**Game Room**

Jou was sitting in front of the TV oblivious to every thing as he tried to clear a level of an old Sega game call 'Sonic the Hedgehog 2'.

"Come on...you can do it...almost there...YES! Level Passed!"

Jou jumped around waving his arms and lashing his tail. Seto just avoided getting his legs smacked by said tail.

"HEY! Watch it!" he roared.

Jou turned round in surprise.

"Sorry Kaiba. Didn't see ya there."

Seto tried very hard not to blast Jou or punch him.

"Mind telling me why you're flailing around like an idiot."

"I beat the entire game in a few hours." He managed to say it with out fidgeting at all and looking Seto straight in the eye.

"Never mind. I'm going flying before I completely stress out." Seto walked out of the room rubbing his temples.

Jou's face lit up.

"Cool I think I'll do the same." Jou shouted after him as he saved his game and turned off all the electronics.

"Just don't get in my way."

**The Random Room (Now the flying room)**

Seto was doing dives and blasting targets with his lighting attack. Jou had been flying for a while but he is currently he is perched on one of the rafters watching Seto blow things to smithereens and looking lost in thought.

.oOOo.

_It's fun to fly. That feeling of freedom you get. It's also kinda nice that I can do something around Kaiba without getting into an argument._

Jou paused in his musings to watch Seto pull of a dangerous maneuver.

_I guess that technically we're friends but we fight so much that you can't tell. I don't think that Seto wants to be friends with any one. Why am I thinking about him so much?_

Jou shook his head then sighed. He wrapped his arms around his knees.

_I wonder who cast that spell on us and why. I can see someone having a grudge against Kaiba but why me? Was it just a coincident? Just because I was there?_

Jou let out a frustrated cry that was somewhere between a dragon roar and yell.

.oOOo.

Seto was so startled by the noise that Jou made, partially because Jou had been quiet for several minutes and partially because the noise sounded so odd, that he had to back wing hard and fly up to avoid the target that he had been going for. He flew up and landed on the rafter that the blonde was sitting on. He leaned against the wall and glared at Jou.

"Care to share what caused the outburst?" Jou just glared at Kaiba as if blaming him for something then flew to the door and walked out.

-.oOOo.-

_What's his problem? Looked like he was accusing me of something. Maybe he's blaming me for the mess we're in._

Kaiba snorted and shook his head.

_No. Why would he do that? He's not stupid no matter what I may say. Maybe he thinks someone was after me and thinks that he was involved by accident._

Kaiba replayed the last scene in his head.

_He's awful cute when he glares. Wait did I just think that?_

_Sigh. _

_Maybe I should go and see if he's alright and make sure he doesn't do anything he'll regret._

And so Kaiba swooped down from the rafters and followed Jou out of the room.

-.oOOo.-

Seto didn't have to go far to find Jou seeing as he was standing with his back to the Flying Room door with his head resting against the wall. The small crater next to him indicated that he had taken some of his frustrations out on the wall. He didn't even say anything when Seto opened the door.

Seto sighed softly before leaning against the wall next to the handsome blond.

"So Jou would you like to share what's on your mind?"

Jou growled then sighed.

"Why do you even hang out with us Seto? By the way you act it seems like you don't _want_ any friends."

Seto didn't even catch that Jou used his first name rather than his last. He thought about Jou had just said.

_Well what do you know he's right. But not entirely._

"I do want friends it's just that I'm still learning to put my guard down. It's not easy for me to do you know."

Jou turned his head slightly so he could see Seto out of the corner of one eye.

"Well then why do you always put me down?"

Seto dwelled on this for a minute.

"Probably because you never acted like I was someone to be respected and because you were always talking like you were someone really tough and important. At the time I thought that it was stupid and childish... kind of like a puppy trying to make you think he's someone."

Jou sighed and turned his head away, "So why do you still insult me? I've been trying to be nicer."

"Well Mr. Red Eyes, I think it was because it was habit by that point and you still did remind me of a cocky puppy."

Jou gave Seto a look before turning around to lean his back against the wall.

"Well Mr. Blue Eyes, how about instead of fighting we work on that superiority complex of yours."

Seto glared at Jou, "I do not have a superiority complex!"

Jou shrugged and rolled his eyes as if to say 'Yeah, whatever.'

"But I guess I could try to act a little nicer."

Jou grinned showing his now really sharp canines, "Alright, I think I know a way we could start."

And with that the good-looking brunet was dragged down to the Game Room where Jou was earlier.

**Kaiba Mansion – 3:45 p.m.**

Mokuba entered and found that every thing was still standing. He dumped his stuff in his room. Then glanced in Seto and Jou's rooms only to find them empty. He headed for the Game Room to see if Jou was there and wondered where his brother, who was usually on his computer, could be. But when he got to the GR he got quite a surprise.

"HA! Take that Katsuya!"

"Don't act so high an' mighty Kaiba! You still couldn't beat me at DOA no matter how hard you try!"

"O yeah? Well why don't we try again with a newer version and see how good you do!" yelled Seto holding up DOA 3.

"Your on."

Mokuba grinned sat quietly. He hadn't seen Seto like this since the orphanage. He absolutely had to see this.

The two arguing ryuujins selected their fighters. Jou picked Ein and used the costume with leather pants, gloves, and metal cuffs with chains dangling from them. Seto went with Haiyabusa and used the default costume.

They ended up fighting in the Dragon Shrine which Mokuba thought was ironic. The first few battles were quick. It was tied at four a piece and they were both pulling of all kinds of moves in an attempt to win. It looked like Kaiba was going to win but Jou dodged at the last minute and pulled of some move with the chains that depleted the small amount of life the Kaiba had left.

"Great" the game declared as Jou jumped up and started dancing around.

"O, yeah! Who da man? Haha. I told you that you couldn't beat me at DOA Seto! You should have _listened_!" Jou said in a sing song voice.

Seto growled and jumped up, "O yeah! Well..."

What ever else Seto was going to say was cut off by someone laughing. He and Jou looked around to find Mokuba laughing at them as if it was the funniest thing he had seen in his life.

"What's so funny!" Demanded the standing pair.

"You... you... you two are... you sound... like your... eight years old!" Mokuba said between peals of laughter.

Seto glared slightly and Jou cried, "What!"

Finally Mokuba got his laughing under control, "Well I thought it was funny that I came home and was worried that you two were fighting to find that you were fighting but with video games and acting like your best friends that's all."

Seto and Jou exchanged a look before shrugging it off.

Yugi showed up later on to drop off Jou and Seto's homework but didn't stay saying something about helping his grandfather. And so the rest of the day passed in peace... except for Jou's colorful opinion of the homework and the teacher that had assigned it.


	6. In Which They Go TO The Shadow Realm

Chapter 6 In Which They Go To The Shadow Realm

**Friday afternoon**

And so Friday had finally come and everyone was heading for the Kaiba mansion curtacy of Ishizu who was giving them a ride there.. Malik, Marik, and Bakura were rather interested to see if Seto and Jou had killed each other or not.

Marik was also trying to think of some kind of revenge but couldn't come up with anything that didn't have a painful end result.

Bakura was only slightly miffed because he'd had to wait three whole days before he could 'collect' the rest of his payment for not stealing while at the Kaibas' place. But he had decided that he didn't need to get revenge just yet so he didn't stain his brain. Instead he played with his hikari's neck. Not that Ryou minded but he had an impressive blush going.

Marik gave up on his plans of revenge and involved Malik in a game of tonsil hockey. Yami rolled his eyes and continued snuggling with Yugi and talking with Honda, Otogi (also snuggling) and Anzu.

A few minutes later Ishizu pulled into the Kaiba drive way.

"Alright we're here everyone out. Marik, let Malik breath long enough to get out of the car and into the mansion."

Everyone climbed out of the van and they headed up to the door which had already been opened by Mokuba.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi Mokuba."

They all stepped in.

Yugi glanced around. "Hey Mokuba, where's Seto and Jou?"

Mokuba smiled even wider and looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"I'll show you but be quiet or you will miss the best part."

Everyone, even Ishizu, looked curious so they quietly followed Mokuba towards a room that they could hear shouting and some kind of background music going. They were surprised to say the least but they stayed quiet as Mokuba had instructed.

**Game Room**

"Damn it you will NOT beat me with Kasumi!"

"Better rephrase that Kaiba! I DID beat you with Kasumi! I told you that you couldn't beat me at DOA even if we were part of it!"

"O, yeah want to bet on that! Mokuba! We're going to the Flying Room and we need you to play ref!"

Mokuba turned to the others, "Best to wait here. I don't want them to repeat yesterday." He whispered before stepping into the door way.

"Alright are you guys at it again? Seto why don't you just thrash him at Tekken 4?"

The two arguing teens thought about it for maybe half a second before starting. Seto using Kazuya and Jou fighting with Jin.

After five minutes of arguing and shouting the fight had finished with Seto victorious, though just barley. Before they could start another round Mokuba jumped in, "Hey guys did I mention that the others were here?"

They both stared at him, "WHAT!"

The gang took this moment to enter the room. Ishizu was laughing softly while the others were laughing hard enough that some had tears running down their faces.

"Jou and Seto are acting like best friends the world must be ending." joked Malik.

Jou glared at him while Seto opted to flat out ignore him in favor of the sane one of that family, "So Ishizu did you hear anything from Shadi?"

Ishizu sat before answering, "Yes, I did and he agreed to take us there tomorrow."

Jou jumped up at the announcement, "Alright maybe we can get this straightened out!"

They all sat down and talked excitedly. Although Seto joining in the conversation like a normal person sure surprised everyone. They went on till past night fall when everyone had to report home. So they decided to meet back at 11 the next day to meet Shadi.

**Motou residence – 9 a.m.**

**_BUZZ BUZZ BU BANG_**

The alarm clock was silenced with enough force to crush the poor thing.

_I hate that thing!_ Thought the normally happy boy.

_Want more sleep._

((Aibou, I know your awake. You need to get up now or would you like me to 'help' you?))

Yugi groaned and sat up.

(I'm up already geez!)

Yugi began a sleepy hunt for his clothes deciding to go with the normal leather attire.

_I hate mornings._

**Ryou's apartment – 9:15 a.m**.

Ryou snuck up on his Yami who was currently fast asleep.

"BAKURA!"

Bakura jumped and fell off the bed and sat there dazed for a second, "Damn it Ryou! What was that for!"

"You need to get up so we can eat and get to Seto's."

**Ishitar residence – 9:45 a.m.**

"Malik, Marik get your lazy asses out of bed now!" Ishizu shouted up the stairs.

Marik groaned and rolled over...only to fall off the bed taking the sheets and Malik with him.

_**THUD**_

"ITAI! Damn it Marik!"

Malik glared down at his Yami who he was laying on before whacking him upside the head.

"OW!"

"That'll teach you."

Malik got up off Marik and headed to the door not bothering to put on a shirt. Marik watched him leave before getting up himself.

**Kaiba mansion-10 am**

Seto walked into the kitchen but only looked half awake.

"Well look who decided to join the land of the living!" Jou said with mocking amazement.

"Shut up! I need coffee." He snapped back.

Peace was restored when Seto had a steaming mug of coffee.

"Now that that's settled where is breakfast?"

**Mansion – 11 am**

Everyone gathered in the main front room waiting for Shadi to show up. Shadi did his classic "appear from the shadows" trick and greeted everyone, "Well shall we go now?"

They all nodded and everything around them faded to dark then into a forest scene. Jou was the first to notice their group was a few people short, "Hey where are Honda, Otogi, Anzu and Mokuba?"

Shadi, of course, answered, "They have neither Sennen Item nor are they fused with a shadow monster so they can't stay here as we can."

Everyone's mouth's formed small 'o' s.

"Anyway, Welcome to the Shadow Monster Realm. I shall leave you here. Head that direction", he pointed to the right, "and you should run into someone you know." And with that he disappeared again.


	7. In Which Many Things Happen

Chapter 7 In Which Many Things Happen

"Head in that direction," he pointed right, "and you should run into someone you know."

And with that he disappeared. Yugi shook his head and mumbled something that sounded like "the guy never changes." but it was hard too tell as they all trooped off.

They walked for about ten minutes before they found what Shadi meant. In the clearing they found Toon Dark Magician Girl jumping up and down shouting at Gilford to "play with me, play with me, play with me,". Poor Gilford looked like he had long since developed a headache.

Yugi cleared his throat to get their attention. Toon DMG, seeing Seto and Jou, bounced over and began poking their wings and tails.

Gilford looked relieved to be free of Toon DMG. He looked up at the gang, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Do you know if any of the upper level spell-casters were up to anything last week?" asked Yami.

"Sorry Pharaoh, but I don't know."

"Is there anyone close by that might know?"

"I think that Dark is about a mile and a half that way," he pointed behind him and a little to the right, "with Celty. Their probably talking but they could be sparing."

They thanked them and walked off in the direction that Gilford had indicated while shouting for Seto and Jou to stop playing and move their tails. The two half-dragons had NO complaints about doing so. They slowed down to walk a few feet behind the rest of the group incase there were more crazy monsters ahead.

Up ahead Malik, of all people, decided to start a conversation, "Hey, why would Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian spar? Aren't their attack points far to different?"

"Maybe that doesn't matter as much here Malik." said Ryou.

"I guess but who would have pegged those two as acquaintances?"

This quickly turned into an argument as everyone, sans Seto and Jou, joined in.

Further back Jou had a question of his own.

_How the hell do you scratch between your wings!_

He'd tried reaching over his shoulder but to no avail. No matter what he tried his wings made it impossible to reach that one little itch. Seto was having the same problem but wasn't about to admit it.

_Besides it's fun to watch the kawaii little blond try._

Over the week Seto had stopped trying to deny these kinds of thoughts that often crossed his mind.

_Wow, the red makes his eyes look like delicious red honey. Wait red is a bad thing. He must be really frustrated._

Seto sighed and tapped Jou on the shoulder.

"Need help?" he whispered.

Jou nodded furiously, "Hell yea. I can't scratch between my wings and it ITCHES." He whispered back urgently.

Seto shrugged and scratched right between Jou's wings. Jou felt like he was going to melt in relief. Even through the shirt material it was the most wonderful sensation.

_That feels really good._

Seto stopped after a minute.

_Darn, I was enjoying that._

"Thanks." He said. Though it sounded more like it was purred then said.

As they walked Jou watched Seto out of the corner of one eye. He noticed that every few seconds either Seto wings or fingers would twitch.

_Hmm, I wonder…_

Jou tapped Seto on the shoulder and whispered, "Something wrong?"

Seto didn't answer right away but you could tell he was thinking about it. With a sigh he gave in, "Yes, same problem you had. Feel like returning the favor?"

Jou grinned and did so.

_Wow,_ thought Seto, _Now I know why he relaxed so fast. That makes me feel like I'm going to melt I'm so relaxed._

Seto was actually purring quietly when Jou stopped. Seto quit purring when he saw Jou's grin and realized what he was doing. Seto looked away real fast as a light blush grace his cheeks. Jou was still grinning like a maniac.

Bakura turned round to see what was going on cause he could have _sworn_ he heard purring. When he saw Jou grinning and Seto carefully _not_ looking at Jou or anyone he raise an eyebrow and poked Ryou to get his attention.

He pointed to the dragons, "I think I was right before. They were just in denial." he said with a smirk. Ryou giggled and shook his head.

(Back with the dragons)

Jou was thinking that he wanted to be where he could avoid monsters.

_Let's see. Not really enough room to fly because the trees are too close together. So branch hopping would be a better option._

He stopped and estimated the distance to the closest branch that would hold him. He leapt up and managed to catch the branch and pull himself up. Seto raised and eyebrow at him.

"What?" Jou asked. "I feel safer up here."

Seto shrugged and after a second joined Jou up in the trees. They started hopping branches to keep up with the group below.

The group stopped to rest a few minutes later. It was hard to trek through a reasonably dense forest. Ryou glanced over his shoulder to tell Seto and Jou they were stopping but didn't see them.

"Seto? Jou?" he called.

"Yeah, we can see everyone stopping we'll stay up here." He heard Jou say from above him.

He looked up to see Jou waving from a low tree branch before jumping into the foliage. He shrugged and went to sit with the others.

When Jou got to a branch next to the one Seto was resting on he set about soothing all the new itches along his back.

_Thankfully I can reach all these but why does my back itch some much?_

He decided to figure it out later.

The gang started moving again a few minutes later.

After about fifteen minutes of walking the group saw a clearing not to far off.

"Hey guys, I see them! It's Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian." Yugi exclaimed from the front of the group. They all started running but Jou and Seto opted to stay in the trees at the edge of the clearing.

(With the monsters a few minutes earlier)

"Hey Dark do you have any idea what Chaos was up to last week?"

"Nope, I haven't found anything out and he won't say." Dark looked slightly irked. Chaos had done _something_ and they wanted to know what but Chaos wouldn't tell and they couldn't find any clues.

Celty growled softly. "Damnit! I want to know what he was up too."

Dark shrugged, "Maybe if we threatened to withhold..."

Dark trailed of when Celty looked away and seemed to be listening to something behind him, "What is it, Celty?"

"Something's coming but I don't know what."

"Hey guys, I see them!"

Both monsters looked confused as they heard the sound of running feet. They were even more surprised when six people ran into the clearing and two more that hung back in the trees at the edge of the clearing. They watched as the taller tri-haired boy stepped forward.

"I would like to ask a question." , he said, "Do either of you know if any of the upper level spell-casters were up to anything about a week ago?"

Dark and Celty blinked.

"Why would you like to know, Pharaoh?" asked Dark.

Yami turned and waved Seto and Jou forward so Dark and Celty could see them.

Celty smirked when he saw them and turned to Dark, "Well, looks like we know what he was up to last week."


	8. In Which The Culprit Is Confronted And T...

Alrighty, now this is the actual new chapter! I really hope everyone likes it!

Sparkling Silver Angel Wings: Many people _have_ been kissing...but well see won't we.

SonicYugiShadow: _Sigh._

Shinigami: Well, the unmentioned pairing in this is CGxDMxMoC so I think you can figure it out.

Flame Swordswoman: Thanks for the support. The itching has a purpose!

Ryua Malfoy: Thanks for the support! I needed it!

To Sakia Ishida, Yume Ishimaru, demokat, Lil Nezumi, and Kumori Sakusha formely Saelbu thanks for the reviews!

Alright all here's the last chapter so I'll shut up and let you read!

* * *

Chapter 8 In Which The Culprit Is Confronted And Things Go Back To Normal…Almost

"What do you mean by 'now we know what he was up to last week?'" demanded Seto.

Celty continued to smirk, "Come with us, High Priest, and we'll introduce you.".

"I am not the High Priest!" shouted Seto but Jou stuck a wing in front of him, "Alright, we'll fallow you two."

They all set of into the forest and after a few minutes came to a fairly large house. It was obviously designed to hold a lot of people but the only Harpies Brother was there.

"Hey, HB! You know where Chaos is?" Dark shouted up at him.

"Yeah, he's in the study. What's with the tour group?" he asked.

"Chaos is being true to his name. See ya."

Everyone followed Celty and Dark into the house, up two flights of stair, down a hall, and into a large room full of books, several desks, and chairs.

"Chaos you've been causing problems again!"

"And how would you know that?" he asked innocently.

"Because Dark and I have the proof right here." Celty smirked.

The dark haired monster at the table sat bolt upright and started to laugh nervously as he finally turned to face everyone.

"I assume you can do something about this because if you can't I get the distinct impression that they'll try to beat the shit out of you." Dark said in a flat voice.

Chaos scratched the back of his head nervously, "Well actually it can only be made so that it stops half way through the transformation."

"WHAT!" Jou, who had been scratching again, roared loud enough to shake the ceiling.

"Its better then not being able to do anything at all right?" Chaos asked nervously.

"Possibly but tell me two thing."

"Ok."

"What is half way and why in the hell does my back itch so much?"

Chaos's eyes gleamed with interest, "Well I think half way is some where after your feet start to become some what draconic, which is after the scales start to grow, and the itching probably means…"

"I'm growing scales?" Jou hastily pulled of his shirt and turned trying to see if he was, "Am I growing scales?" the note of distress was obvious.

"You are and if you are then that means I am to." Seto stated in his coldest voice as electricity began to dance around his hands.

"Please don't use your lightning High Priest; you'll set the books on fire." Seto glared at Dark for calling him High Priest again and let his nails transform into claws.

Jou was ahead of him and had rushed forward ready to attack Chaos's throat. He stopped just short and stared into glared straight into Chaos's eye with his flaming red eyes, "You had better be telling the truth for your sake." He whispered in a low, deadly tone.

Chaos swallowed, "I'm telling the truth and there is as spell that allows you to hide your draconic appendages with a thought."

Jou let him up and stalked back over to where Seto and the others were standing. Chaos stood and grabbed a book of the table he had been sitting at, "If you two would go stand in the cleared area over there I can cast both spells on you now."

The two dragons did as he asked and waited for him to get on with it. Chaos nodded and started chanting in an odd language. Seto and Jou felt almost as if they were experiencing the explosion in reverse. The wind rushed towards them from behind and as suddenly as it started it ended.

"That will stop your transformations half way." Chaos told them be fore he started chanting again.

Suddenly their dragon parts felt very weird, as if they were being made into hot wax and a shock ran up their spines before it stopped.

"There! That should do it. Try concentrating on retracting your dragon parts like you do with your talons." Chaos suggested.

They did so. They got the oddest feeling as it felt like all their dragon parts where turning to wax and melting into their skin. Jou opened his eyes an glanced at Seto. He was a normal human. He glanced at the others with a quisling look. They nodded, Jou looked human. Jou yelled happily and hugged Seto. Seto was surprised but hugged him back. When their minds caught up with their bodies they both blushed and pulled apart really fast.

Most of the group laughed at this display. Most were just happy that all the trouble was over with.

Seto glared at the group, still blushing, "We can still blast you; you do realize." Jou just stared at the ground blushing. The group grinned at them before turning to Chaos. "I do hope that you won't try anything like this again." Yami said in his Pharaoh voice.

"Yes, because if you do there will be consequences got that?" Seto added in his cold business voice.

Chaos nodded hastily to assure them that he wouldn't try to pull any thing. Beside the first time had created enough problems for him then he cared to repeat any time soon.

"Well then, is everyone ready to go?" came Shadi's voice from behind the crowd.

Everyone jumped because Shadi had once again appeared with out a sound as he was apt to do. The gang nodded and the room began to fade. As it did Jou heard Dark and Celty start reprimanding Chaos and threatening may things before they disappeared completely.

When they arrived back in the human world they were in Kaiba's driveway right next to Ishizu's van.

Ishizu leaned out the driver's side window. "I assume that it was a success. So why don't all of you climb in and I'll get you home" Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik piled into the car.

"You want a ride Jou or are you going to get yourself home?" Ishizu asked him politely.

"I'll get myself home but where are Otogi, Honda, Anzu and Mokuba?"

"Mokuba is inside the mansion and I already took the other three home." She smiled and waved at them before she started the engine and drove off. Shadi had disappeared during the conversation.

Jou turned to Kaiba, "So…I guess I'll just be getting my clothes and heading home."

"You can stay the night if you want to." Seto assured him.

Jou blushed slightly, "Well, there was something I had wanted to tell you and, um, I hope you don't change your mind."

"What is it?" Seto asked a bit nervously.

"Well, the thing is, I, um…"

"Spit it out Jou."

Jou took a deep breath and said, "I, well, I think… I think I love you!" he blushed even harder and turned away from Kaiba.

Seto was surprised. He hadn't been expecting that. He was happy because he knew that he love Jou too. He couldn't deny it with the kind of thoughts and feelings he'd been having. He was snapped out of his thinking by a quite sniff. He realized that Jou was shaking and crying.

Jou was sure that Seto was going to yell at him to get out of his sight. He had confessed and was probably going to be shot down. He sniffed and his body started to shake. He felt tears start to run down his cheeks. He wanted to run away and hide somewhere far away.

Just before he could bolt a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"Don't cry because of me. I don't like to see you sad."

"Why?" Jou asked hopefully.

"Because my little dragon, I love you too."

Jou couldn't believe it. He was so happy. He turned to face Seto as their wings and tails reemerged. Jou wrapped his tail around Seto's and Seto enclosed them both in his wings. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Jou's lips. Jou happily returned it.

Owari!

* * *

OMG I'm done. It's finished! I hope you all liked the end because I had a hard time with it! Please review and tell me what you think! Depending on what you say I may move the sequal that I thought of(silly though it is) up in the list of stories that I will write eventually. 

Ryo: If you have a question then drop us an e-mail or a review with your e-mail!

Everyone:Please Review!

Momiji? What are you doing here!

Momiji: I want you to work on our story now! You said you would when you were done here! Come on!

(gets dragged away) Bye minna and thanks to all the readers and reviewers!


End file.
